This invention relates to a molded plastic shipping pallet assembly used to support and transport articles and containers. More particularly this invention relates to a large capacity shipping pallet deck assembly which can have connected thereto as a bottom platform another identical pallet deck for stability purposes or separate foot members as well as covers for the foot wells and friction strips to retard container movement.
There are known pallets with bottom decks which can be fastened to the pallets for purposes of permitting the use with a hand pallet truck. These pallets are available from Applicant's assignee under the trademark Convoy. The Convoy pallets can be used without the bottom deck by having two pallets secured together so as to provide a pallet which is double faced and fully reversible. These pallets are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,702,100 and 3,835,792.
The previously mentioned pallets require separate tooling for the production of the pallet and the bottom deck. In the event a bottom deck is not employed, the pallet is not fork liftable as there is insufficient height between the underside of the pallet deck and the ground or other supporting surface. Further, some of these pallets have drawbacks in that they allow small parts to become lost in compartments or allow containers to slide about in an undesired manner.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a pallet assembly which can be manufactured with the minimum amount of tooling.
It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide a pallet assembly of the foregoing type which has foot members for interengaging with identical foot members of an identical pallet deck or can be secured to separate foot members.
It is still another advantage of this invention to provide pallet assemblies of the foregoing type which can reduce the incidence of lost parts and limit movement of containers thereon.
Other advantages are: a deck or pallet which is molded in a manner that portions can be removed therefrom so as to provide different sizes as well as openings for the wheels of a hand pallet truck and a pallet assembly of the foregoing type which is durable and usable under varying weather conditions.